Jill
Jill & Jell is an upcoming 3D platformer game by Cryobyte following a scientist named Jill Johnson and her lovely slime friend named Jel. The game is inspired by the Ratchet & Clank series, but has its differences. The game is set for a 2017 release date, presumably in late March. Gameplay Jill & Jell tries to have its differences from other 3D platformers, but contains the basics for any 3D platformer. The game is somewhat free roam, not being restricted to just a stage select screen. In the game you play as Jill Johnson, who uses Jel as somewhat of a swiss army knife. Jel can be used as a grappling hook, a rope, a wall, and many other things that can be added onto from the Skill Tree. Jill defends herself by having an assortment of conconctions known as potions, which can be chosen, and later on more than one can be held. The main area is known as the Plaza, and from there you can enter into the worlds, which are much larger then the Plaza. Worlds aren't devided into stages, they are massive places with a whole assortment of challenges and fights so you can make your way into the next world. Scattered around these worlds are Digi-Shops, holographic shops that transport the items right to you. At these shops, guns, potions, and even drones can be purchased with HoloCoins. HoloCoins are earned by defeating enemies, finishing challenges, or completing quests given to you. Another thing you can earn is Research Points, which are used to upgrade the skill tree, your weapons, and even the Digi-Shops. When Digi-Shops are upgraded, more items are unlocked to download. The game has a whole variety of stuff scattered throughout the worlds, strategic puzzles, fast paced boss battles, minigames, quests, and even multiplayer minigames. Story After an extremely powerful (and expensive) weapon, named the Arm Gauntlet, is created by Jill Johnson, a prototype of one is stolen by a mysterious thief. Days later, the thief returns, using the gauntlet to cause madness throughout Greenlight Corp. Jill, the only other person with the Arm Gauntlet, aswell as her slime friend Jel, decide to see if they can stop this villain. Cutscenes Prologue It starts with Jill and Jel looking at the two prototypes of Arm Gauntlets, smiling and saying that she was fairly proud at how they came out. Jel nods at her as she grins, pressing a button as they both slide into their containment areas. It then cuts to night time, where a mysterious shadow is sitting in the trees, silently staring into the window at Jill's office. The figure drops down, pressing her fingers against a glass window. The glass window begins to vibrate, as it deforms into millions of particles, the figure leaping through the window, landing down and rolling. The window reforms quickly once they land. They then turn to see a turret aiming at them, it suddenly melting into goo before it can even register who it is. They then fly up to Jill's office, phasing through the door and looking around, staring at the arm gauntlets containment cell. The person pulls their mask off, revealing a black woman with midnight red hair, named Annette. She grins, walking over to the containment cells and beginning to melt the first one, pulling the Arm Gauntlet out and putting it on. She grins, feeling the power surge through her. She turns over to other Arm Gauntlet and grins, putting her hands up, but quickly stopping when she hears a door open. She phases through Jill's office, opening a hole in the wall and bursting out of the lab, not bothering to reform the wall as she sprints away with one of the arm gauntlets. It then cuts to later in the day, when armored personnel were guarding the hole in the wall and the melted turret. Jill looks around, confused. She opens the door to her office and runs over to her desk, one of the arm Gauntlets gone. She slumps into her chair, shaking her head. Final Boss Cutscene After defeating the Annette, it cuts to Jill and Annette clashing with both of the Arm Gauntlets, both of them flying back. Annette runs over and grabs Jill by the neck, throwing her to the ground, Jel rolling away from her in fear. Annette then grins as she pulls the second Arm Gauntlet off of Jill, then placing it on her arm. She grins as she slaps both of her hands together, causing all of the glass in the room to shatter. Jill stands up, ready to face Annette. After defeating her first form, Annette groans and looks at both of the Gauntlets, upping the power from Medium to High on both of them, Annette suddenly screaming out as power pours into her, her skin turning purple and her eyes turning a cosmic black. She laughs as she begins to levitate, the room beginning to rattle as Annette's second form attacks. Once defeating her second form, Annette switches both Gauntlets to Max, but they both begin to vibrate, Annette stumbling to her knees as the Gauntlets slam into eachother, causing a massive explosion that throws both Jill and Annette away. The gauntlets fly across the room. Annette stands up, her skin forever purple and her eyes eternally black, but now a blue circuitboard design covers her skin along with the purple. She groans and puts her hand up, as the wall melts away. She limps off into the distance. Ending Cutscene Jill grabs both of the Arm Gauntlets, rushing over to Dr. Raulen, who is laying on the ground. She helps Dr. Raulen up and they both walk over to the other room, looking to Charlie. Charlie grins and tells Jill good job. It then cuts to black, with the words "3 months later, during Doomsday" appearing. The screen cuts to black, showing Jill, Jel, and Dr. Raulen hauling things into Jill's new office, out in the middle of a forest. Jill sets the arm gauntlet into a bulletproof case, and walks outside to grab more things from the truck. Jill looks up just in time to see a flaming cargo plane crash down into the forest. She, with Jel, quickly rushes over to the wreckage. She climbs up into the plane, seeing an unconcious Aran Leverletto and Birnstone. End Credits Cutscene It cuts to Annette, who is hiding in an abandoned building and sobbing. A robotic foot is then seen from the camera. It then cuts to Former Four, with Ajax, Troy, Plasma, and Spirit. Four grins and helps her up. Former Four looks at her and asks her if she wants revenge, the screen cutting to black after she nods. Characters Main Characters Enemies Skill Tree